1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector light, and more particularly, to a rotary projector light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting plays a critical role on stage performance because of the creation of an animated and entertaining atmosphere. To provide diversified stage effect, stage equipment manufacturers have already designed a type of stage projector light that generates dynamic lighting effects. Such stage projector lights usually have a motor and a projector lamp. The projector lamp has a light source module and a light exit lens mounted inside a lamp enclosure. Given the variation of lights emitted by the light source module and refracted by the light exit lens, and the rotary and oscillating motion of the projector lamp driven by the motor, the projector lamp can create dynamic cloud lighting effects.
However, despite the foregoing dynamic cloud lighting effects, the conventional projector light has limitations when projecting light from different angles, onto a large area, and/or in a large occasion. Also, due to limited options for the color effect generated by the conventional projector light, the generated cloud lighting effects have not achieved the lighting effects expected by users.